owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Second Theory (S3) - The Michaela Trait in Ashera and Krul Tepes
Well, after the recent chapter of OnS, I think many of us were left speechless, others were confused, even surprised with how everything is going so far but something that picked my interest is the fact that Sika Madu has been experimenting for so long to find people compatible with Yu’s blood. (Yes the Yu from the past, not the current Yu even if both are dumb) Let’s start off with this theory. As the title says, Ashera and Krul might have shared the Michaela trait, but why? Well, to begin with, Ashera was able to turn into a vampire thanks to Yu’s blood instead of Sika Madu’s blood; but what does this have to do with the Michaela trait? Well, so far, there’s no detail of the Michaela trait; therefore, we’ll suggest that Ashera had something special inside of him; apart, taking into account that the trait itself is just like the seraph trait; it can be said that Ashera had a certain conection with Yu’s DNA, I mean, they shared something in common. Thus allowing Ashera being able to transform into a vampire thanks to Yu. But now, how can I say Krul has the Michaela trait? To begin with, there’s a small detail nobody else has given too much attention, I might be wrong but it takes to the first chapters of the story; who managed to transform Mika into a vampire? Yes, it was Krul Tepes. But there’s something hidden there; Ferid knew pretty much that Mikaela was a special boy, and this is because after a certain amount of time, he learnt that Rigr was in Japan thanks to Guren, also, he used to drink Mika’s blood and had all the information about their whereabouts before the catastrophe, meaning that Ferid, at that time when he made sure Mika was close to Death’s door, he’d have a higher rank progenitor turn him into a vampire; but what does this have to do with the previous question? Well, to begin with, we don’t know who managed to turn Krul into a vampire, we can always think it was Sika Madu but, perhaps it wasn’t Sika Madu but Yu, it is highly curious that the 3rd progenitors are kids (yes this detail was given by someone in facebook, I didn’t think about it and I’m thankful towards that person), also, taking into account that Krul despises the first progenitor and has her reasons to hate him; there’s also something curious about her, and it’s the fact that Krul wasn’t mesmerized by his voice, in fact, when Sika Madu was taking Ashera with him to Japan, Krul didn’t want the first to drag her brother to other place, meaning, Krul might possess the Michaela trait herself and that is the possible reason why Ferid found Krul as a perfect sire for Mika. The interesting fact about the Michaela trait is the fact that those who bear the trait can stand against the voice of the first progenitor to a certain extend. Ferid and Crowley weren’t affected by the first progenitor’s voice but they felt their presence due to them being sired by Saito who was sired by the first himself. Now, the problem with Mika is the fact that we can’t really tell if he will have the will to not submit to the first, which could also give the key to highly determinate if Krul possesses the Michaela trait or not. For now, I can say that Krul might own that trait due to her being connected directly with Ashera; besides, we know so far that Ferid had a lot of information about the Michaela trait thanks to Rigr. Let me know what you think guys! Category:Blog Posts